DoomThe Sequel
by TheBeautifulPadmeAmidala
Summary: BTVS Doom Crossover. The Scoobie gang, Angel Investigations, and John and Samantha Grimm join forces to stop the First and all of his gang. But there's an added twist. Please Read and Review.
1. One: The Begining

**Okay, I'm attempting to write a Doom/Buffy crossover. It's a crossover from the movie, so don't bite my head off or anything. I just saw the movie last night. And Yeah, I know, there's time differences, but deal with it, okay? I'm going to do the best I can. Oh, and there will be spoilers for the movie, so if you haven't seen it, I suggest you do.  
**

_Los Angeles Califonia-10:46 PM_

John pulled his car into the driveway. Most of the lights were still on. That was a good sign, Sam hadn't gone to sleep yet. As he stepped out of the car he breathed in the sweet ocean air.

The front door was locked, also very good. After what had happened recently, he had become slightly paranoid. He didn't even like to think about it. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and was about to open the door when a car pulled up.

_Sam's friends, probably_, John thought as he watched a blonde and a brunette(_She must be nineteen. She doesn't look that old_) got out of the car.

"Uh, Hi. I'm Buffy Summers, my sister Dawn. Is Sam home?" The blonde asked. John nodded. He turned to open the door, but Sam opened it first.

"Oh! Hi, John. I was wondering why two cars were outside. Um, Buffy, Dawn, come inside." Sam smiled. Her hair was pulled up, tied out of her face. That always meant she was working on something.

John hung his coat up and walked into Sam's lab.

Buffy was sitting in a chair, her sleeve rolled up. Sam was testing a blood sample. Dawn also had her sleeve rolled up.

"Yep, its there. Odd. You said you were born with this?" Sam asked, and Buffy and Dawn nodded.

"What is it?" John asked. He had a feeling he wouldn't like what he was about to hear. Buffy unrolled her sleeve.

"She has the twenty fourth chromosome, and so does her sister. And apparently all of the people like her." Sam downloaded the data into a chip and put it into a safe.

"Damn. How many of you are there?" John asked. Buffy shrugged. He didn't like that.

" Hundreds, maybe. We're all born like this, but only one is chosen for the gift. If the chosen one dies, another one is chosen. But a friend of mine did a spell that made all the potentials actually strong and quick like me." Buffy explained it the best she could. She really didn't understand it much herself.

"Well ain't that charmin'?" Buffy whirled around and found Caleb and The First standing there. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw John and Sam flinch. She didn't know who The First was impersonating, but obviously they didn't like him.

"What do you want? How many times do I have to kick your ass?" Buffy asked, discreetly moving into fighting stance. She saw Dawn move behind her.

"Until the end of time, Slayer. I'm immortal, never forget that. I can do whatever I want. Oh, and nice to see you again, Reaper." The First smirked then disappeared.

_How did they get in here? Sarge was dead, I know it. _John curled his hands into fists.

Caleb smirked. "Who am I goin' to kill first, huh? The pretty little girl here?" He gestured towards Sam.

"You lay a hand on her and you're going to wish you had never existed." John growled, and Caleb chuckled.

"Or the little girl here? I bet the Slayer won't let me touch her either. I guess I have the two of you to deal with." Caleb laughed.

"You could have to deal with me too, you know." Caleb turned around. Spike was standing there, game face on.

"Hello, Spike." Sam grinned. Buffy shook her head.

"Well, I'm in trouble, ain't I? I better be quick then. I have to kill all the potential slayers, you know that." Caleb rushed Sam, but John was quicker. Caleb was across the room before Buffy could take two steps.

"I warned you not to touch my sister, didn't I?" John asked, watching Caleb slowly get up.

"You can't be that fast! Its impossible!" Caleb stuttered. John shrugged.

"Hey, It wasn't my idea." John started towards Caleb, but he turned and fled out of the room, leaving by window. John sighed. He had hoped he had never needed to use his strength again.

"How….How did you do that?" Dawn asked.

"Potential Slayers?" Spike added

"Do you have a night job?" Buffy questioned.

John sighed again. "Sam, could you explain, please? You know what happened better than I do."

The phone rang just then, and John reached for it. It was probably the commander, asking him again if he had gotten another team yet.

"Hello?" No answer. He shrugged and hung up.

"John is part of the RRTS, Rapid Response Tactical Squad. He went to Mars to stop hostile forces, something you would call demons, and the UAC was experimenting on humans. Humans only have twenty three chromosomes, and they had synthetically made the twenty fourth chromosome. It mutated some people, made others super strong. John was given super human strength and speed. The rest of his squad either was killed by the mutations or was killed." Sam explained, leading them out of the lab.

"You guys want anything?" John asked, grabbing a beer out of the refrigerator.

"Um, got any Coke?" Dawn asked. Buffy didn't want anything, and neither did Spike.

"Here" John tossed her a Coke.

"Thanks."

Buffy's cell rang, and she answered it.

"Yeah? What do you mean, is Joyce with me? I left her with Willow. You're shitting me, right? No, I think I know where she's at. Cordy's. Okay, I'll see you later." Buffy put the phone away.

"What's up?" Spike asked, curious as to where Joyce was at.

"Joyce left Willow's."

"Do you need help looking for her? I mean, that crazy preacher guy is still out there. Is she like your sister or something?" Sam asked, and Spike shook her head.

"Our daughter. Willow did some magic spell thing, and she's eighteen. In reality, she's only four." Spike explained.

"Maybe you better come. Caleb looks like he got stronger. A lot stronger." Dawn said, looking at her watch.

"Sure. Let me get my coat. John, you coming?" Sam pulled off her lab coat and headed towards the door. John was digging through a trunk by the couch. He pulled out a black vest.

"Hell Yeah." John pulled the vest on, and pulled a nasty looking gun out of the trunk.

" Bio scan completed. Codename-Reaper." The gun said. Spike grinned. _Nice name. Wonder how he got it_.

Sam shook her head, and pulled on a coat. She really couldn't say anything, she started walking around with a handgun in her pocket since what had happened not to long ago.

"Lets go."


	2. Two:Joyce's party and the vampire attack

Welcome back! Obviously you like this fic, or you wouldn't be here. I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter. And Here we go!

Chapter Two

Two cars pulled up in front of Cordilia's house. But, the occupants were inside, too busy listening to music to notice. Buffy stepped out of her car, her scythe in hand. Reaper smirked a little before he donned a more serious demeanor and readied his weapon.

Buffy knocked on the door, then after a moment, opened it, finding the entrance hall littered with balloons, streamers and empty cups. Buffy rolled her eyes and picked her way through the mess, the others right behind her.

They made their way to the back of the house, where a pool sat, unused, and dozens of people danced or associated with each other. A band was playing live, fairly good one too, in Dawn's taste.

"Hey Mish Summersh. I don't know ifs Joyce knows yoush are heres. I'll go find hersh." A drunk man weaved up to them, and Buffy cringed in disgust.

"No, I think I can find her better." Buffy picked her way through the crowd. She remembered parties like this when she was in high school. Mostly at the Bronze, though.

Reaper stood by the door, his gun hidden slightly behind him, not wishing to alarm anyone. Of course, most were too drunk or too high to care. At first, he was surprised that Buffy would let her daughter come to these kinds of parties, but then, her daughter hadn't asked, and he really hadn't known Buffy all that long anyways.

He looked over in time to see a drunk grope Sam, and was about to walk over there, when a dark haired man in glasses took care of it for him. Probably one of Buffy's friends, he figured. He watched Sam and the guy chat, and he obviously said something funny, because Sam laughed.

Dawn moved closer to the band, and saw all the power cords attached to a single power strip. _I really do hate breaking up a good party_ She thought, pulling the cords. The music stopped at once.

"Hey, what gives?" A few people cried. Dawn got up on stage. The band glared at her, and she gave the traditional Summers glare back. She pulled the microphone from someone's hand and lifted it to her lips.

"Joyce, get you ass over here before Spike has a Coronary" She watched a blonde pick her way through the crowd, a cup in her hand.

He saw her, and thought she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. The way her hair….._Get a hold of yourself, John. She's eighteen._ He still continued to look at her, though.

"What, Dawn? I'm having a graduation party here." The blonde told her, lifting herself onstage. She was amazingly nimble, very acrobatic. This was definitely the daughter of Buffy. Same muscle structure, same hair, and same face.

"Joyce, come on, you're leaving." Buffy called, peeved. At least she hadn't been drinking. She moved towards the stage.

"Slayer!" Buffy whirled around, scythe raised. She spotted a crowd of Vampires, many more than she could ever hope to fight with the people around her.

"What do you want? I'm busy here?" She asked, hoping she could taunt them enough so she could get a call out.

"We want the girl. You know who. Caleb says he'll reward us if we get her." Buffy had no clue what girl. Either Sam, Dawn or Joyce. Probably Sam or Joyce.

"Too bad. I don't think her brother'll let you." Buffy looked for Sam. Wesley was over there, that was good.

"Tch Tch Tch. The Slayer's being all rude. We just want her." A dreamy voice floated up from the vampires. Drusilla.

"Dru, you aren't gonna get that girl if I have to rip you limb from limb to make sure!" Spike yelled, game face on. No one noticed Joyce slink off into the darkness.

Spike looked around, wary for his daughter. He couldn't find her. That wasn't good.

A crossbow fired, the bolt whistling through the air. It his Drusilla, but missed her heart. A muttered curse could be heard, and the person reloading the crossbow. Drusilla used her vampire speed to attack the person.

Joyce emerged from the darkness, fangs hanging from her gums. She fought Dru tooth and nail. Spike started cheering. Buffy realized that Dru was stronger than Joyce and started running towards Joyce.

Reaper was torn between what to do. Either protect his sister, and let Buffy's daughter get her ass kicked, or go help Joyce and leave Sam to the mercy of the vampires. Blood comes first, his parents always said. Sam it was.

Turns out, he didn't need to worry. The guy who defended her had fought vampires before. Reaper still fought his way over there.

"Yes, blood does come first, doesn't it, John?" The First taunted, in Sarge's form. Reaper growled. The First morphed into his mother.

"John, John, John. I thought you were supposed to be protecting Sam?" It snickered. Reaper looked over and found Sam struggling in a vampire's grip. He raised his rifle and took aim.

'That's not gonna work" The First said.

Reaper fired. It hit the vampire in the head, and it went down. But a moment later, it got back up.

"Told you"

"Shit!" Reaper dropped the rifle and ran towards Sam. But he didn't have to worry. The vampire exploded into dust. The same man had shot it with a crossbow. Obviously he shouldn't worry about Sam. These people were professionals.

The fight didn't last long. The vampires retreated, Dru bloody from the beating the Summers women had given her.

"We will get the special slayer. I will become the ultimate vampire!" Drusilla growled, and the remaining vampires disappeared with her.

"Are you alright?" Sam helped someone off the ground. He nodded and walked off.

Reaper picked up his rifle and walked over to his sister. Her forehead was cut, and her shirt was torn a bit, but otherwise she was okay.

"And this would be your brother right? I'm Wesley Windham-Pryce." He extended his hand. John took it, and they shook.

"John Grimm."

Buffy and her daughter walked over to John and Sam. Joyce held back a little, her face pink.

"You think they're after me?" Sam asked, dusting herself off. Buffy shrugged.

"You, Dawn or Joyce."

"Why Joyce?" Sam asked. She knew about Dawn being the Key, but Joyce?

"Joyce is the key to stopping the First. She has all the power. She has the blood of the Aurelius line and the blood of a Slayer." Buffy explained. Sam thought it over for a second, then it clicked.

"Well, why me?" Sam didn't understand that part.

"Because one, you're a Slayer, two, your brother is hated by The First for sending whoever it is it's impersonating to it. And three, your brother, well, he has a habit of getting people on his bad side" Buffy told her. Sam chuckled and nodded.

"Well, let's get back to my place. We have a lot of planning to do." Buffy turned to leave. She saw Dawn sitting on the stage, looking at a locket. She didn't look too happy. Far from it, in fact.

"Who's that?" Buffy asked, looking at the locket a moment later. Two pictures were in there, one of a boy and one of Ms. Joyce Summers, Buffy and Dawn's mother.

"Michael. He went on a mission and never came back." Dawn got teary eyed.

_Michael. That name sounds familiar. _John thought, trying to figure out who he knew named Michael. _The Kid! Michael Colton was his name. They were dating? That's why he didn't want to go, he had a girlfriend he had to worry about._

"Well, come on. We need to get back, its late." Buffy tried again. Dawn followed Buffy to the car.

Okay, I don't know what the Kid's name was, so I made it up. I'll be doing that for the other characters, too.


	3. Three:Joyce's spells and demon ambush

Okay….Chapter three. This is a really good idea, come to think of it. I hope you enjoyed the last two chapters.

Buffy looked at the maps spread all over a table. This room was for the prevention of apocalypses only. Well, that and to keep track of the vampire nests in L.A. The others were in the room, surrounding the table. Sam, Fred and Willow were at the computers.

'This is big. We might not win this one." Kennedy watched as Joyce prepared to do a spell to show all hostile forces in their area. She didn't think it was going to work. There was too many of them, she'd overload trying to figure it out.

"Wait a minute. I have a better idea. You said this guy The First is impersonating used to be your friend right? Did he kill any of your squad members?" Joyce asked, and Willow looked up. She didn't like where this was going.

"Yes, he did. Why?" That subject was a bit touchy for John.

"Do you have any of their blood? I have an idea." Joyce walked over to her spell book and started flipping through the pages.

"Uh, Joyce, that's dark magic. Not a very good idea." Willow told her, and gained the attention of everyone else in the room.

"Not really, Willow, not if you think about it. Its more…gray magic."

"I think I might. On my gloves. I never washed them. I might still have them. They have…" He trailed off. Dawn had run from the room, bawling. Spike looked and Buffy and followed Dawn out of the room.

"If you still have them, bring them here tomorrow. I have a hunch." Buffy groaned when Joyce said that. She was always right.

"The First is some all powerful evil thing, right? I'm thinking it has the power to resurrect whoever it wants, and it's resurrected your, uh, friend."

"You're kidding, right?" Sam asked, and Joyce shook her head.

"I'm going to go get them now. I want to see if what you're saying is true." John left house and headed towards his car.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" John looked up and found Caleb sitting on the hood of his car. John stared at him in annoyance.

"Can you get off my car? I need to go somewhere." He was really in no mood to fight right now. All he wanted was to go find those gloves.

" Doesn't it hurt that you couldn't do anything to save your friends? That they all died and you survived?" Caleb taunted. John wouldn't fall for it.

A crossbow bolt narrowly missed Caleb. They both turned and found Dawn in the upstairs window.

"If you ever talk about Michael like that again, I swear to whatever god is up there that I will kill you" Dawn growled, and John moved slightly towards the house.

"Dawn, shut the window. I can deal with this." John told her and Caleb laughed. Caleb turned and walked off into the night, and John heard Dawn drop the crossbow. He heard her muffled sobs and decided this was a job best left to Buffy. He got into his car, and found his rifle sitting in the passenger seat.

* * *

Half an hour later John walked back into the house, gloves in hand. He had found them with the rest of his uniform. For some reason he didn't get rid of them. He found Joyce sitting on the floor with a circle of sand around her. 

"Got them?" She asked, and he detected a bit of fear in her voice. He handed them to her, and she set them in front of her. Willow stood outside the circle, a small bottle in her hands. She looked ready to pull Joyce out of the circle.

"Okay, here goes nothing. Oh, by the way, who did he kill?" Joyce asked, and she saw John look around for someone before answering.

"Michael." He said, barely above a whisper. Joyce nodded and began.

"_Blood of Slain, hear me. Guide me to Michael's killer._" Joyce watched a map form on a piece of paper she had set aside for this purpose. She was right. He was resurrected. Not good. And he was at……

Angel's. Shit. Not good. Joyce jumped up, and out of the circle. She headed towards the armory. She was going to need all the help she could get.

Buffy looked at the map, and followed Joyce.

* * *

Angel and Fred were sitting in the den, a chessboard open in front of them. Angel was whipped, and he knew it. 

"Good game, Fred." Angel got up. He sensed Spike and Joyce, which usually meant Buffy. But there were more heartbeats. And a few he didn't recognize.

"Angel!" Gunn yelled up the stairs. Angel hurried down the stairs and found quite an assembly in his front room. Spike, Buffy, Joyce, Willow, Xander, Giles, Wesley, Kennedy, and a few others he didn't recognize. The one thing he didn't like was the big gun one of them was carrying.

"What's up?" He asked, not like the heavy weapons they were carrying.

"Where's everyone?" Buffy asked, looking around warily. Come to think of it, Angel did feel someone here, but assumed it was one of Gunn's friends.

"Why?" Everyone was here, Cordy upstairs taking a shower.

"Because your friends are paranoid. I don't blame them, either." Caleb, Sarge and the First as Buffy walked down the steps.

Reaper trained his gun on Sarge. Sarge appeared to be unarmed, though..

"Don't let us interrupt your little party. We'll just be taking what we came for and leave." Caleb starts towards Sam. Joyce moved in front of her.

"I don't think so." Joyce snarled. Caleb snickered. This little girl had guts.

"Well, We're after you too, so it's a win/win situation here." Caleb punched Joyce so hard she flew back into Kennedy. The girls fell into a heap on the floor.

Buffy rushed Caleb, but he was much stronger than last time. She was also thrown across the room.

Joyce blinked. She wasn't expecting him to be that strong. Caleb came at her again, but this time, she was ready.

"_Kali, Hera, Kronos, Tonic. Air like nectar thick as Onyx. Cassiel by your second star. Hold mine victim, as in tar!" _ Joyce cried. Caleb smashed his fists on the barrier in anger. Joyce's eyes darkened, and Willow called out to Joyce, but she didn't listen.

Sarge rushed Joyce, and Joyce cried out another spell.

"_Vincire_!" A glowing green restraint pinned Sarge's arms to him. He yelled in anger.

"Nifty little spells you got there. I wonder how easy it would be to undo them." The First walked around, a smirk on its face.

"Good luck." Joyce growled.

Willow dug into a bag of magical powder, and threw it on Sarge. "Discede!" Sarge disappeared. She did the same with Caleb. The First scowled, and left.

"Well, that was fun" John remarked. Angel snorted, and helped Buffy on her feet.

"You gonna introduce us to your friends?" Fred asked. But Buffy wasn't paying attention. Joyce and crossed to the window, and she heard Joyce curse.

"_Enemies Fly and Fall, Circling arms, Raise a wall!_" Joyce cried, a barrier raising itself around the building. Willow looked out the window, and saw vampires and demons. Willow cursed too.

"That won't hold them for long. We're gonna have to fight hard to get out of this one. Someone go get Cordy." Joyce loaded a repeating crossbow, and took aim. The barrier began to weaken.

Reaper checked the ammo on his gun before lifting and bringing a particularly nasty demon into the sights.

Buffy raised the scythe. Considering what she had put up with for seven years of her life, this was going to be easy. She saw Angel and Spike slip into their game faces, Willow and Fred standing near the center of the room. Those two weren't fighters, they were researchers, the bookworms.

"Kennedy, Stay with Will and Fred. Sam, unless you have any combat training, I suggest you stay with them." Buffy ordered, and the women nodded.

"Slayer, we're back!" someone called from the entrance way. Sounded like a male, but none of the ones she'd talked to.

A tall youth followed by Sarge, Caleb and Drusilla entered the building. Dozens of demons followed them, coming from the back entrances too. Dawn snarled.

" You're gonna make me cry, baby. It's me!" The First said, and if looks could kill, The First would die thousands of horrible deaths.

"You're not the Kid" Reaper growled, and The First smirked. It walked closer to Dawn, who backed up, into the protective arms of Spike.

The lights cut off in the building, sending the room into pitch darkness. Buffy didn't like that.

Willow pulled a little bottle out of her pocket, and knowing Joyce could see, tossed it to her.

"_Fiat Lux_!" Joyce smashed the potion on the ground, and the room lit up in a warm glow. The vampires cringed for a moment, the light momentarily blinding them. That's all the time Buffy needed. She threw herself forward, and started hacking away with the scythe.

Demons rushed to fill the gap left by Buffy, and Joyce unloaded the repeating crossbow. Kennedy fought off the odd demon, her sword moving so fast it was like a blur to Willow, Fred and Sam.

Angel and Spike rushed forward, flanking Buffy as she fought towards the door. Willow picked up a knife lying on the ground and decapitated a vampire. She then proceeded to levitate the knife and hurled it towards a chaos demon, hitting it square in the eyes.

The chatter of gunfire started, but from the outside. Reaper had long abandoned his gun and was effectively cutting down demons with a battleaxe. Buffy threw a look at Spike, who was as confused as she was.

She could hear men talking outside, and a woman barking orders. Soldiers rushed inside, and Buffy groaned. The Initiative. God, this was not what she needed.

Samantha and Riley Finn stepped into the room, lethal looking weapons in their hands. Spike growled, and Reaper picked up his gun, and reloaded it. These were humans, that much he knew. And humans die when they get shot.

"Riley. Nice of you to crash our party." Buffy said dryly, twirling the scythe.

"You know, I'm still alive, somewhere." Dawn whirled around, and the First, in the guise of the Kid, smiled sadly at her. Dawn fell backwards, and hit Angel. Angel turned, saw Dawn horrified, and looked around. Nothing. The First was there alright. Angel picked Dawn up and glared at the direction that Dawn was staring at.

"I don't know who you're impersonating, but you better leave Dawn alone." Angel growled menacingly.

"Look, Buffy, you're going to need our help on this one. You're not going to be able to do this alone. So lets put whatever past behind us and work this out. Then you can go back to hating me." Riley said, and Buffy shook her head.

"How about you leave, and let us do this ourselves. We have all that we need." Buffy told him, and John stepped up next to Buffy, sizing this Riley character up.

"And this would be?" Riley asked, as Samantha stepped farther into the room.

"Corporal John Grimm." John answered shortly, not even bothering to tell anyone he really didn't have a rank anymore.

"You're….the lone survivor of that mission on Mars." Riley took a step back. He'd heard people around this guy tended to die.

"Yeah, he is. What's it to you?" Sam asked, stepping up next to her brother, putting an arm around his shoulders.

"Nothing. Well, it seems that you have things covered. We'll leave." Riley and his soldiers left, and Buffy heaved a sigh of relief.

"Uh…can we get back to the house? Not that I don't like it here, I just want to get this gooey demon blood off of me." Everyone turned to Joyce, whose red shirt was covered in dark blood.

"Yeah. Lets go. We have a few things to explain to our friends here anyways."


	4. Four: Joyce's story and the book

Sitting around the table, Buffy began to explain the history of her and Joyce and the whole Slayer thing. Willow, Giles and Wesley sat close to her, adding things here and there.

**:Flashback:**

A four year old girl with long blonde hair sat on her front porch, reading a book with a redhead. The book was a children's chapter book, advanced for her age.

Three black SUV's pulled up in front of the house, and soldiers got out, carrying heavy weaponry.

"Joyce, get in the house." The redhead ordered, and the little girl stood up.

"But Aunty Willow, what's going on?" Joyce asked, her sundress blowing around her knees.

"Get inside." Willow ordered, and the girl complied, hurrying inside with her book.

"Mommy! Mommy! There's these guys outside, and Aunt Willow looked worried, and I'm scared, Mommy." The little girl ran up to her mother, Buffy Summers, who crossed to the window.

"Will, get in here!" Buffy hissed, and Willow complied, and threw a magical barrier around the house.

"We have to get out of here. The both of us can't defend her for long." Buffy told Willow, who was cradling the girl.

"Buffy, let us in. Your daughter is a very important subject. We need to do studies on her." Someone called from the outside. It was muffled slightly by the barrier, but audible nonetheless.

"Studies on her? No way." Buffy herded Willow and Joyce towards their basement garage. Soldiers were there too, and Buffy fought them off while Willow and Joyce scrambled into the nearest car, a Dodge Charger. Willow found the keys and started the car, but stopped and got out when someone slammed the butt of their rifle into Buffy's face, breaking her nose and knocking her out. One Sergeant Mahonin. Or Sarge, as he's better known.

Joyce screamed as the glass for the back seat windows shattered, showering her with glass. The little girl was pulled carefully out of the window, and Willow cried out.

Sergeant Mahonin knocked Willow out with a quick rabbit punch to the head, and team moved away, carrying the screaming girl with them.

Spike and Kennedy came home later that evening, and found no one in the house. Kennedy wasn't worried, perhaps Buffy and Willow had taken Joyce to see a movie. But Spike smelled blood. Buffy's blood. He hurried downstairs and found the girls unconscious on the floor. Spike cursed and ran to Buffy, Kennedy to Willow.

"Call the police. Tell them that someone broke in and kidnapped the little girl that lives here. I'll try to wake Buffy and Willow up." Kennedy dashed upstairs, and grabbed the wall phone.

Spike tried lightly slapping the girls on the face, then he got some cold water and splashed Willow. She woke up, spluttering and cursing.

"Mornin' sunshine." Spike said, and Willow looked around. Saw Buffy. Saw the broken glass. Then she remembered what had happened.

"Help me wake up Buffy. Kennedy is calling the police."

"They're not going to be able to do anything. It was the Initiative that took Joyce. Unless we get more help, we're going to have to find her on our own." Willow cradled her head in her hands and sighed.

"I'll try to do a locator spell to see where they're holding her. Why they want a four year old is beyond me." Willow tried to get up as Spike crossed over to Buffy.

"Buffy? Love, get up." Spike said to her, and Buffy shuddered and opened her eyes.

"She's being held in an Initiative building not far from here, in Angel's territory. But we can't get her out. She's a four year old. She can't protect herself, she can't run nowhere near as fast as we can, and their security is tighter at night, so Spike, you're out." Willow explained the gang a day later.

Buffy sighed. "What options do we have?" She asked, knowing there were few that would work. Getting several Slayers and allies, or magic.

Willow said exactly that. "With our friends, we risk lives. The magic, and the friends, well there is this one spell….."Willow trailed off, and Buffy knew she wasn't going to like this.

"Anything to get my daughter back" Spike said, and Buffy shared his opinion. Right now, she really didn't care what it was, as long as Joyce was back.

"Well, it's an age advancing spell. We can make her as old as you, or Dawn, or whoever. It's really complicated, and sometimes doesn't work. But if you really need it to, it does. Its Italian, and I knew witches who've done it successfully." Willow explained, not liking the horrified faces of Spike and Buffy.

After a moment, Willow added "You said anything."

After an even longer moment, Spike agreed. "Alright. I don't like it, though. Is there anyway to reverse it afterwards?" Spike asked, and Willow shook her head.

"No spell is known to reverse it. And this spell…it gives the person extraordinary powers. She'd be as strong as Buffy, she'd heal rapidly, and she'd be super smart, really fast. Common traits of vampires and slayers. She's a dhampir already, because her father's vampire, her mother's human."

"When can you do it?" Buffy asked, and Willow smiled a bit at that.

"Whenever you're ready to get in there and get her back."

* * *

Slayers surrounded the building, armed with knives, tasers and the like. They were all connected by military issue communication headsets, and were ready to go.

"Alright, Will, start the spell." Buffy told Willow through the headset, and changed channels.

"Girls, move out. Take out anything in your way, first squad to get to Joyce makes sure she'll stay safe until the spell's finished, if it isn't already. Maintain radio silence."

Willow began intoning the words for the spell. "_Da giovane a vecchio, cambi questo bambino ad una donna giovane, vecchia come donna recentemente sposata. Alcoolici dell'età, vi chiedo questo."_

Riley Finn was watching Joyce Summers. She was a beautiful child, no doubt about it, but she wasn't normal. He didn't like doing tests on her, but it had to be done.

Suddenly, the monitors on the girl started to go on the fritz. He turned to look through the window, and found six Slayers standing around the door. One kicked him and he slumped to the floor.

One tall brunette slayer wrenched open the door and found a eighteen year old blonde girl with sharp green eyes sitting on the silver slab of metal. She was wearing a simple garment of a white fabric, and almost looked too surreal. Her skin was paler than that of a vampire, her bluish veins clearly visible. Her hair fell halfway down her back, and was halfway between that of Spike's and Buffy's hair color. Her nails were longer than normal, shone unnaturally.

"Hi, guys. About friggin' time you showed up." Joyce muttered, standing up. She wasn't wearing any shoes, and almost seemed a little shaky.

"Let's get you out of here. Buffy, we've got her, we're on our way out." One slayer said, and Joyce followed the Slayers out of the room.

Spike waited anxiously for Buffy to emerge from the building, and he expected her to be carrying the four year old that he remembered. What he didn't expect was the amazingly fast, and brutally strong tall beauty that followed Buffy out. As soldiers followed the Slayers out, he watched Joyce pound them, sometimes moving so fast she was a blur.

They reached the mass teleportation spell Willow had prepared, and all were suddenly transported back to the Summers house.

Willow looked up from her concentration, and found three dozen Slayers, a confused vampire, and someone she didn't recognize but assumed to be Joyce sitting in a heap in front of her.

"Hi. Did it work out okay?" She had to ask. Buffy nodded and disentangled herself from another Slayer.

"Your teleportation spell didn't work out that well" A Slayer with dyed blue hair said, pulling herself from the group.

**:End Flashback:**

"That was almost a year ago. Her birthday is coming up, December seventeenth. She'll be five, or nineteen, depending on how you want to look at it. She prefers nineteen, so do I." Buffy sighed, and leaned back in her chair.

"So that's where Joyce got all her powers? I figured it was from having you as a parent." John said, and Buffy shrugged.

"Could you explain how I'm a Slayer?" Sam asked, and Giles perked up a bit. Buffy sighed inwardly. _Here we go again_, she thought

" You were born as a Slayer in waiting, a girl with the potential for power but you were never really called. Not until recently, I'm guessing. I'm not that good at science, but I'm guessing you were born with the twenty-fourth chromosome, it just laid dormant and hidden until you were called." Giles explained, taking off his glasses. He was getting too old for this.

"But wouldn't medical scans of my blood pick up on it?" Sam wondered, and Wesley answered this one.

"Not necessarily. Being the Chosen one has a lot of magic behind it. The magic could have shielded it and of course, only ninety percent of the human genome has been mapped. There's room for-"

"Stealth DNA. Right. I see where this is going, except for this whole magic part." Sam finished. She smiled and Wesley smiled back.

"Don't worry. I don't understand the whole magic thing either. But hey, I'm a Slayer. Show me something to kill." Kennedy grinned, and Willow shook her head.

"You've been hanging around Faith too much." Willow said, just as Faith walked in the room.

"Yeah. Hey, I'm the best around, what can I say?" Faith grinned, and for some reason John was reminded of Portman.

"Excuse me? Who's the original Chosen One?" Buffy asked, standing up, her hands resting flat on the table.

"Um…..neither of you. Actually it's the First Slayer." Willow said, and both girls ignored her.

A thud could be heard from above their heads. Joyce's room. Sounded like a book hitting the wall. Everyone bolted from the room, and Buffy in the lead, ran upstairs.

"Joyce? Are you okay?" Buffy asked, opening the door. The girl was laying on her bed, books all over the place.

"Fine. Just doing some research. Geez. I drop a book and everyone in the house wants to know if I dropped it on my foot." Joyce pointed to the book she let drop. A book of resurrection spells. It caught Willow's eye, and she rushed forward to take the book.

"You shouldn't be looking at these. They're very dangerous." Willow opened the old book. Found it full of ancient spells, but none remotely dangerous to the caster. Willow's mouth was formed in a small o.

"Who were you going to cast one on?" Willow asked, sinking down to the floor. She wanted to read this book. There were the Slayers that were killed during the raid on the Hellmouth, Anya….Tara……..

She couldn't resurrect Tara. As much as she wanted to, no. She couldn't. She wouldn't. Joyce could cast spells, without all the rules Willow was restricted by. If they were killed by natural causes, she could resurrect them. But she wouldn't, unless absolutely necessary.

"You can take the book. I'm gonna try and get some sleep. Um, John, could you stay a minute? I wanna talk to you." John stepped into the room, and Willow still with the book, stood and left, nearly running into the door, so absorbed in that book.

"I was wondering, could you teach me, y'know, some of the training you got? Like hand to hand combat an' all? Because I'm still not all that good." Joyce gathered all her books using telekinesis, and put them on her bookshelf.

"You're pretty good in combat. I don't see what I need to teach you." John looked at the various weapons hung on the walls in her room. Scythes, swords, axes, crossbows, longbows….instead of posters like a normal teenager, there were deadly weapons.

"Come on. There's got to be some combat you know that isn't common. Meet me in the training rooms in the basement tomorrow after lunch. I'll show you what I know." She told him, and he nodded and turned to leave.

"Oh, and John? Welcome back" She grinned as he left, puzzled.

**Okay all. That spell? I made it up, and just translated it into italian. Probably makes no sense whatsoever, but hey, if it works...Anyways...I've been waiting to update this for awhile.**


	5. Five: The Big Date

**Okay, I want everyone to know after this update, I'm going to start working on my other two fics, The Antilles Life, and If You Love Me, so I probably won't update this for a while. I may get a chapter in here and there, but otherwise don't expect chapters often. **

Slayers circled around the edges of the room as John and Joyce faced each other. Joyce had her long hair tied up and out of her face, and she was wearing a light exercise suit. John was wearing customary black.

"Now, don't try to go easy on me because I'm a girl." She told him, grinning. "Because I won't be as easy."

She made the first move, going blindingly fast, her foot spinning up to meet his head. He caught it, just in time, and flipped her over. She landed on her back, but was up second later.

They continued to fight, and the Slayers started cheering. Not for either of them in particular, just cheering for the fight. Faith and Kennedy were enjoying this.

"Come on, Grimm. Stop trying to hit me and hit me!" She cried, dodging his fists for what seemed like the millionth time.

_Alright, she wants a fight, she's got one, _John thought, brought up a roundhouse that would kill a normal person. It hit Joyce and she was knocked backwards. He smirked as Joyce lifted herself up off the ground. The room was quiet now.

"That it?" Joyce asked, and everyone began cheering again. The fight picked up again, and Joyce was starting to get pounded. And John wasn't even trying, for the most part.

"What on Earth is going on here?" Buffy asked, walking into the room. The Slayers began to make excuses for them, but Buffy sighed. Sam followed Buffy into the room

"Can I get an explanation? Please?" Buffy asked, and Joyce, looking at John, answered.

"We, uh, wanted to see who was stronger. We weren't going to kill each other, honest. It was just sort of combat training. Or something to that effect." Joyce told her mother, who obviously didn't believe it.

"It was my idea, Buffy." Faith stepped out of the crowd. Both Joyce and John opened their mouths to protest, but Kennedy gave them a warning look.

"Your idea? Why on earth would you want to do this?" Buffy still didn't believe it. Faith wasn't this crazy. Or maybe she was.

"We were having a tournament of sorts. Whoever won this one, would go on to fight Kennedy, then so on. Just something to test our strengths, see where we need to improve." Faith hoped she didn't blow this out of the water. Both those guys would owe her one.

"Um…alright. I don't want to see it again unless I'm down here, alright? Someone could get really hurt, and that's not what we need right now. Anyways, I need Kennedy and John upstairs in the planning room." Buffy bought it, and when she walked out, Faith blew out a breath.

"Thanks, Faith." Joyce said. She walked out, waited for Sam to leave the room. Joyce knew what the others were planning. She needed to talk to Sam about planning of her own.

* * *

Up in Joyce's room, Joyce and Sam began talking about John's squad. Sam really didn't know some of them all that well, and the devised a plan to get that information out of John without him suspecting anything.

"Duke was alright, I guess. I understand why he kept hitting on me. Stuck in a barracks for six months with a bunch of guys, I'd feel the same too. Portman, eh….he was, to put it as nicely as possible, a pervert. Majorly. The others, I didn't know too well. Destroyer was quiet, following orders without question. I got the impression he was a nice guy, though, unless you were the enemy." Sam took a breath while Joyce wrote all of this down.

"What exactly do you want to know all of this for?" Sam asked, and Joyce grinned.

"A Christmas present for John." Was all Joyce said.

* * *

John took a deep breath. He walked up the stairs that led to Joyce's room. Heard Sam and Joyce talking, and Sam laughed.

_Maybe now's not the best time for this_ John thought, as he knocked on the door. Sam opened it, and smiled at John as she left the room.

"Hi, John." Joyce said, tucking the notebook into her nightstand. She tilted her head slightly to the side, her senses picking up on his mood changes.

"Well, I was wondering, if you're not busy, if you'd like to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night." He said, all paranoid that she'd say no. Its not like he had much practice with this. She smiled. _Did he just ask me on a date? Or is he just trying to get me out of the house?_

"Um, no. I'm not doing anything. I'd love to go with you." Joyce was calm and collected on the outside, but on the inside, she was flustered. It was hard to get the words out, but somehow she managed. John nodded and left the room, and Joyce let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

Joyce waited until she was sure John wasn't around then she bolted to tell the other Slayers. They reacted rather well and wanted to help her get ready.

"You scored a date with him? Oh my god, Joyce! He's like the hottest around, even though he's an older guy! Are you sure your dad's going to let you?" One, a Slayer named Emily, said, going through Joyce's closet a few hours later.

"How about we go shopping? You need a new outfit, none of these scream first date, if you know what I mean. Come on, my treat." Emily pulled Joyce down to the garage, and found her car. Well, actually, it belonged to the six slayers that paid for it, but hey, she helped.

The girls went to the nearby mall, and found a stunning outfit for Joyce. It was a crimson halter that came with a jet black miniskirt. It came with a long black wool coat, being December, it was necessary.

In a shoe store, the girls couldn't decide if they wanted to get a pair of knee high boots, or some high heeled sandals. They chose the sandals, and left the mall rather satisfied. And they probably would have had a good day, if it wasn't dark out already. And they weren't attacked by a vampire. It was nothing special, just some random vampire, but it still made the girls rather nervous. They hurried back to the Summers residence.

* * *

Word got around to Buffy that her daughter was going on a date with John Grimm, a guy she had only know for about a week. Oh, she'd known Sam for months, but John? Uh, no. Not yet. But she didn't hear about it until the two had already left, and Joyce didn't have her cell phone on her.

Sam saw Buffy storm up to her room, and threw a questioning glance at Spike, who shrugged. Spike walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. It was his room too, but Buffy didn't like people just walking in.

"Buffy? Love, are you alright?" He opened the door, and found Buffy gathering a few things in a black bag.

"I'm fine. I'm going out on patrol. You can watch the girls while I'm out, right?"

* * *

After dinner, the two went out dancing. Joyce proved she was Buffy's daughter, showing her mother's skills, and a little that Faith showed her. John was thoroughly impressed, not thinking someone of her age could dance like that.

"Man I wish I was you." John looked over and found Portman standing there. Only he knew it was the First. It was hard to resist trying to punch him, even though he knew nothing would happen.

"If you-"

"I'm not going to hurt her. Yet, anyways. She's still got to gain a little more power. Then, well, I'm afraid she won't be Joyce Summers anymore." The First winked out, and John growled. Joyce walked up to him, smiling.

"It's getting late, and I didn't even tell mom I was going out. I hope Kennedy covered for me, like she said she would."

They left the place, and climbed into John's car. Joyce called Kennedy to tell her she was on her way home.

"Alright, you might want to hurry, though. Buffy left, Spike said she was going out on patrol, but I don't believe it. She usually takes a Slayer with her, or Willow, or someone. Chat with ya later!"

Joyce let out a sigh. Buffy was being all paranoid again. She reached in her purse, and found her mirror, and saw that her hair was a mess. She attempted to tidy it, and John reached over and grabbed the mirror.

"It looks fine. Don't worry about it." She smiled, them looked up at the road.

"Watch out!" She cried, grabbing onto the dash. John swerved to miss the man standing in the middle of the road. After they had just passed him, John hit the brake, and took a deep breath.

"He wasn't there a minute ago. I swear he wasn't." John told her, and Joyce's face was a mask of concentration. She didn't like this.

"It's a vampire." Joyce reached into her purse and found a stake. She unbuckled herself and stepped warily out of the car.

"Sir, are you alright?" She called, and he turned towards her. His mouth was covered in blood. John pulled a handgun out of his pocket, in case it was something else.

"I'm fine, girl. You, on the other hand-" Joyce let out a shriek as another vampire grabbed her from behind. It turned to dust as the stake went through his heart. The vampire up ahead gaped at her.

"I'm the Slayer's daughter. Did you really think I'm helpless?" She asked, walking towards the other vampire. He continued to gape at her, and a police car slowed down. The vampire, not seeing it, attacked Joyce, who sidestepped and grabbed the vampire's shirt as he sped past.

"Tell the First hi for me." She slammed the stake into his heart, and he turned to dust.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" The cop asked, climbing out of her car. Joyce pushed a strand of hair out of her face and nodded.

"He tried to attack me, but I guess you scared him off. He jumped over the railing and dashed into the woods." Joyce had the stake hidden behind her.

"You're bleeding. Do you need me to look at it?" The cop asked. Joyce reached up, and felt it.

"No, I'll take care of it. I'm trained for it. She'll be fine." John told her. He _was_ trained for emergency medical care.

"Alright. Be careful. I'll look into it." Joyce and John got back into the car, and drove away.

"That was close. I almost thought she had us for a minute." Joyce sighed. She grabbed her mirror to see how bad the cut was. It was already healing, would be finished by the time she got home. She wiped the blood away with a tissue, and looked at it again.

"These vampires around here just don't get it." She said, looking around as they pulled into the Summers driveway. Joyce opened the garage door, and John parked right behind a green car, which belonged to Willow and Kennedy.

Kennedy ducked her head through the door that led to the house, a stake in her hand. She grinned when she saw the two. "About time you guys got back" She said, hitting the button that closed the garage door.

"Where's Mom?" Joyce walked up into the house, which as usual was a hive of activity. Six girls were tailing Xander, and he appeared amused by it. Sam and Spike were chatting in the corner, and Buffy was nowhere to be seen.

"She said she was going out on patrol, but I think she's looking for you. She didn't tell Spike where she was going, she didn't tell him you went out on a-" Kennedy stopped as Spike looked sharply up to the two. Sam flinched, not expecting the sudden movements.

"Hi, Daddy!" Joyce waved to her father, who narrowed his eyes for a moment before turning back to Sam. Sam asked something, and Spike replied, and turned to leave. Sam rolled her eyes, muttered something that looked suspiciously like 'men' and left the room, bumping into Wesley on the way. The two left together, and John made a mental note to watch that guy.

"I'm gonna go upstairs. Talk to ya later, or tomorrow, whenever I see you next." Joyce bounded upstairs, Kennedy on her heels.

* * *

"So….how'd the date go?" Emily asked, sitting on the corner of Joyce's bed. Kennedy was draped across a desk chair, magazine in her lap. Two Slayers sat on a beanbag chair, and three others sat on the floor.

"It was good. You know, he's not such a bad dancer. You'd think those military types couldn't dance at all, but whoa…" Joyce smiled as the girls' eyes widened. All of them started asking questions at once, but Joyce held up a hand.

"Mom's home." Joyce said, those two words sending the Slayers scrambling out of the room. Only Kennedy and Emily stayed, Emily hurrying and grabbing two books from Joyce's bookshelf and handing one to Joyce. They opened them to random pages and began reading.

The door flew open, and Buffy barreled in, not looking happy at all. She pointed to Kennedy and Emily.

"You two, out now." Buffy ordered, and neither of them moved. Joyce looked up, a smile on her face. Kennedy yawned and Emily turned a page. Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Where were you?" Buffy continued, and Joyce closed her book, the 'who-me?' look on her face. Buffy wasn't falling for it this time.

"Yes, you. Word has it you went on a date with John." Buffy put her hands on her hips, and Joyce knew that pose. It was the 'I'm the supreme ruler of the universe' pose. Joyce hated that one, because even Giles couldn't convince her of anything.

"Yeah….So? Its not like we went to a rave or anything. He took me out to dinner, big deal. How did your relationship with dad start, hmm?" Joyce's sharp green eyes flashed, meeting Buffy's squarely. Buffy didn't like it when her daughter brought that up. She was right. But John was older than her, and Buffy didn't know him at all.

"You're not going out with him again." Buffy ordered, and Joyce rolled her eyes. Her mother would forget, and she'd go out again, get yelled at again, and deal with the same old routine. Not that she minded. She'd still get to go out on dates.

"Fine. I won't." Joyce opened her book again. Buffy left, not looking happy at all and when the girls couldn't hear Buffy anymore, the three of them started laughing.


End file.
